Totalmente inesperado
by minichampi
Summary: "Todo tiene una razón de ser, incluso las cosas que no puedes evitar que sucedan. Y todo tiene un comienzo." AoKaga principalmente.
1. Ese día pudo ser el comienzo

**Notas**: esta es mi primera historia. Al final me atreví a subirla porque estoy enamorada de esta pareja y no pude evitarlo. Va a ser una historia bastante larga, espero que no aburra y que os guste.

Es AominexKagami principalmente, aunque se centrará bastante en las relaciones entre los equipos, que me gusta que se lleven bien, casi siempre ^^

No me pertenecen ni el manga ni el anime de Kuroko no Basket, si no cambiaría un par de cosillas (bueno unas cuantas) y lo haría de capítulos infinitos =)

x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x

Si alguien en este momento le dijera a Kagami Taiga quién y qué cosas se convertirían en lo más importante de su vida, llamaría loco o algo peor a esa persona.

Si alguien en este momento le mencionara siquiera a Aomine Daiki los sentimientos hacia cierta persona que tarde o temprano descubriría (y sí, que hasta él era capaz de sentir), ignoraría a ese alguien por completo como hacía siempre con casi todo.

Todo tiene una razón de ser, incluso las cosas que no puedes evitar que sucedan. Y todo tiene un comienzo.

Hacía frío. Era normal, era enero y el invierno había llegado con ganas ese año. Habían pasado ya unas pocas semanas desde la final de la Winter Cup, pero Kuroko aún se sentía como si su equipo y él hubieran ganado el campeonato ayer. Al menos el sabía que se sentía así. Si alguien se parase a mirar a Kuroko a la cara pensaría… no pensaría nada, no podría seguramente ni sospechar que en realidad el chico estaba muy emocionado. La verdad era Kuroko podía contar con los dedos a las personas que siquiera notarían que había pasado por su lado. No era nada malo, él era así y lo sabía, además había aprendido a utilizar su poca "presencia" en situaciones no sólo útiles sino que algunas las consideraba divertidas.

Imaginando una de esas situaciones, se le vino a la mente cierto pelirrojo con mal humor al que no había visto en unos cuantos días. Kagami había viajado a América para pasar la Navidad con su familia, mientras que Kuroko había disfrutado de las vacaciones con la suya. Era viernes y había estado tranquilo en su casa terminando los deberes que tendría que entregar el lunes al volver a clase, cuando su móvil sonó. Algo extrañado se estiró para agarrarlo y vio que era un mensaje de Kise. Lo primero que pensó era que no sería nada importante, seguramente sólo el modelo deseándole un feliz año por enésima vez. Suspirando y dando a su antiguo compañero de Teiko otra oportunidad leyó:

_**Kurokocchiiii! **_**:P**_** hable cn Momoicchi y s ns ocurrio vernos n la cancha d siempre hoy a las 4 ^^ ven andaaaa :( dile a quien quieras así podremos jugar un partido **_**;P**_** feliz año nuevoooooo! 33**_

Kuroko sonrió para sí al leer el mensaje, pues quería pensar que esto podría convertirse en algo normal y que, después de lo ocurrido el año anterior, podría tener una buena relación con sus ex-compañeros de la escuela media, además de con la gente nueva que había conocido gracias al basket.

No se lo pensó dos veces, se puso ropa de abrigo, dijo a sus padres donde iba y que no le esperasen para cenar, y tras enviar dos mensajes, uno a su entrenadora, y otro a su "luz" y mejor amigo, sí, podía llamarle eso a estas alturas, salió a la calle (acompañado de Nigou, que había insistido en acompañarle), para dirigirse a la cancha pública que habían pintado entre todos como voluntarios el año pasado.

x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x

En ese momento, no muy lejos de allí, otro móvil sonó.

Kagami había regresado de América la noche pasada. Habían sido unas Navidades como cualquier otras, su padre había tenido que trabajar todo el tiempo y había tenido que acudir a cenas de empresa, así que el pelirrojo se había encontrado sólo la mayoría del tiempo. Hubiera preferido quedarse en Japón, pero todo el mundo iba a celebrarlo con sus familias y eso sólo le haría sentir peor.

Pero ya estaba de vuelta, así que no iba a pensar más en ello, no serviría de nada, ya estaba acostumbrado, además había hecho cosas interesantes con Alex y había podido entrenar más, jugando en la calle con la gente que recordaba de hace unos años, así que había vuelto con más ganas de jugar que nunca, sobre todo porque volvía a Seirin con su equipo, y el ganar la Winter Cup sólo le había servido para querer repetir o llegar a más con ellos.

Había dormido toda la noche, cansado del viaje, había ordenado y limpiado su apartamento, y se había encontrado pensando qué hacer cuando vio una luz en su móvil. Era un mensaje de Kuroko:

_**Buenos días Kagami-kun, espero que hayas tenido buen viaje de vuelta. Hemos quedado en esa cancha a las 4. Nos vemos pronto.**_

¡¿En serio Kuroko, qué es eso?! Vale se interesa por mi viaje, muy agradecido – pensó Kagami – ¿pero y la información importante? No se puede avisar a alguien de un plan tan de repente diciendo tan poco. A las 4… ¡Eso es en 10 minutos! ¡¿Y quiénes son "hemos quedado"?!

No teniendo tiempo para contestar siquiera, se tragó su enfado y preparó su bolsa de deporte, pues tenía muchas ganas de jugar al baloncesto, y sí vale, también quería ver a Kuroko. Salió corriendo pues se tardaban unos 15 minutos en llegar a la cancha desde donde vivía. Por suerte no había nevado.

x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x

"Satsuki, dime otra vez por qué tengo que ir yo"

"Dai-chan, otra vez no, ¿es que no quieres ver a tus amigos?"

Aomine miró a su amiga de la infancia como si le hubiera hablado en ruso, pero no tardó en volver a su gesto de aburrimiento, que hoy tenía un toque de exasperación en los ojos del adolescente.

"No nos hemos visto apenas desde que terminó la Winter Cup, y los de tercero con sus exámenes casi no pueden salir. Además, quiero ver a Testu-kun y tú hace mucho que no juegas al basket con alguien, ¡tienes que morirte de ganas!" – dijo Momoi ignorando la mirada de Aomine.

"Bah, no es para tanto, y además no tengo interés de jugar con Kise, es muy pesado"

"No sólo va a estar Ki-chan, también estarán Midorin, Takao-kun…"

"Lo mismo da, les ganaría a todos"

"…igual también viene Kagamin" – probó Momoi mirando de reojo al peliazul.

"¿Ah? Qué si viene ese idiota, no tiene nada que hacer, le destrozaría en un momento como la última vez" – soltó el jugador estrella de Too con el dedo meñique metido en su oreja y una clara falta de interés.

"Mmm, espero que recuerdes lo que pasó en cierto partido hace unos meses cuando…"

"Sí, sí, ya sé, ya sé" – cortó Aomine – "No es como si pudiera olvidarlo"

Lo último lo había dicho en voz baja para que sólo lo oyera él, no quería tocar ese tema en ese momento, ni siquiera con Satsuki. Había pasado ya más de un mes, pero a veces todavía seguía viendo imágenes de aquel partido contra Seirin en el que había perdido. No es que quisiera pensar en ello pero no podía evitarlo, especialmente cuando soñaba con ello. Cuando lo recordaba, su mente entraba en un conflicto algo irritante, pues no sabía si enfadarse o alegrarse al pensar en aquel día de Noviembre. En el fondo sabía que ese partido había sido lo mejor que le había podido pasar entonces. Sabía que se había comportado como un capullo con mucha gente, y que en realidad tampoco iba a cambiar mucho como persona, así era él, con esa manera de ser y de vivir, y ya está. Pero haber perdido después de tanto tiempo resignado, después de haberse dado por vencido en encontrar a alguien que se enfrentara a él como su igual, sin rendirse nunca, haber encontrado a una persona así, le había ayudado a darse cuenta de muchas cosas, de errores que había cometido. Aomine no había sido siempre así y nunca había querido serlo, no había querido hacerle daño a Satsuki o a Tetsu, pero lo que pasó en Teiko le superó. Fue como si se fuera hundiendo en un pozo muy profundo. Cada vez que jugaba un partido y veía que nadie peleaba con él por considerarle un monstruo que no se podía derrotar, se hundía más y más en agua y oscuridad. En cierto modo era como la sensación de estar en la Zona. Él era el único que estaba ahí, no veía a nadie más, no encontraba a nadie más, esperaba que apareciera alguien pero el tiempo acabó por desesperarle, y la tristeza dio paso a la convicción y la arrogancia de que siempre estaría solo y por tanto era único, el más fuerte. El único que podía vencerle era él mismo.

Y eso pensó por mucho tiempo. Dejó de importarle el resto, no tenía en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás, quería humillar a todos esos jugadores contra los que jugaba, dejo de preocuparle su equipo… y prácticamente todo lo demás. Le dijeron que sólo necesitaba ganar, que no hacía falta que hiciera nada más. A veces había una parte de él que le dolía, como si sufriera, pero no le importaba, sólo pensaba en ganar. Ah, pero era tan aburrido, no sentía motivación en nada, casi se podría decir que no sentía. Y aún así no fue capaz de dejar de jugar a ese dichoso deporte. No podía, significaba demasiado para él. El cambio que experimentaron todos los Milagros no ayudó. Así les llamaron, Generación de los Milagros. Y no perdieron nunca. Pero no podían jugar juntos más, sólo podían enfrentarse uno contra otro para que algo tuviera sentido. Eran demasiado fuertes para ser un equipo, así que se separaron.

En Too, la cosa no cambió. No iba a casi ninguna práctica, no tenía motivo para ir, como mucho para comer el almuerzo de Sakurai, pero si eso iba a servir para que se pelease con Wakamatsu, pasaba por completo. Momoi estaba con él, pero casi siempre la ignoraba y simplemente veía pasar el tiempo en la azotea, durmiendo o con sus revistas de Gravure Idol.

Un día escuchó que Tetsu había ganado a Kise y a Midorima, con su nuevo equipo y gracias a quien le dijeron era su nueva "luz". No podía negar que sintió algo de curiosidad, y eso fue lo que le llevó a enfrentar a Kagami aquel día en el que se conocieron por primera vez. Si hablamos de malas primeras impresiones, Aomine sabía que la que había tenido el pelirrojo de él era la "mejor" del mundo. Pero en aquel momento le daba igual ser un completo cabrón, casi ni le importo la decepción que fue Kagami como jugador. Ya se lo esperaba, en qué estaría pensando teniendo una pizca de esperanza, Tetsu se había equivocado. Daba igual que tuviera una pierna mal, no le importó cuando lo supo, simplemente no tenía lo que hacía falta.

En el primer partido contra Seirin, al que llegó tarde sin preocuparse por ello, notó algo antes de que sacaran a Kagami al banquillo, le pareció ver algo distinto en él. Pero tampoco le dio importancia y pensó que era otra idea estúpida, para después aplastar y humillar a Seirin, con Kagami observando furioso e impotente.

Después de eso, Aomine fue a peor, en el partido contra Kaijo, aunque se sintió amenazado por la copia de Kise, consiguiendo que no sólo se enfureciera por plagiarle sino por creerse capaz de ganarle, tuvo que esforzarse más y ganar de manera agresiva a Kise. Ver esforzarse tanto al rubio y acabar así de derrotado le dejó un sabor amargo, pero no quería perder y no quería preocuparse por nada más aunque le molestase, así que le ignoró. Después, el que no le dejaran jugar más partidos por sus lesiones no hizo más que empeorar la situación. Su actitud fue a peor, más arrogante, más desagradable, incluso con Momoi.

Así fue hasta aquel partido. Casualidades de la vida les había tocado enfrentarse contra Seirin en el primer partido de la Winter Cup después de haberles derrotado de esa manera. Kagami y Kuroko le habían retado en el balneario en verano, y aunque sólo le había parecido divertido, en la mirada de Kagami había vuelto a notar algo de nuevo. Cuando le volvió a ver antes de que empezase el juego, lo notó aún más, algo había cambiado en el diez de Seirin. Y definitivamente, con esos movimientos más calmados y precisos, los saltos con esos bloqueos, esa velocidad de reacción, algo era completamente distinto. Y Aomine se sintió de una manera que no creía posible, estaba eufórico, la adrenalina le estaba consumiendo como nunca, igual que la intensidad de esos ojos rojos a los que se enfrentaba. Salvajes, agresivos, con una fuerza que hizo que el peliazul sacara todo lo que tenía dentro y jugase como no había jugado nunca. Y en él momento en el que supo que la estrella del otro equipo había entrado en la Zona, no pudo seguir burlándose de él. ¡Era el mejor! Así lo sentía y así se lo dijo. Lo que sintió en esos pocos minutos pensó que no era capaz de sentirlo. Nunca había querido ganar tanto como entonces, a pesar de que en el fondo no quería que terminara. Pero tenía que ganar, estaba seguro de que ganaría, no era posible que Kagami fuera mejor que él, él era el más fuerte. Pero esos ojos rojos le hicieron dudar por momentos, casi le hacían temblar de un modo que desconocía por completo. Iba a ganar, deseaba ganar con todas sus ganas…

La sensación de perder fue como si le hubiera atravesado un rayo, al principio. Por unos instantes estaba en shock y no podía creerlo. Luego no supo que sentir, estaba relajado de alguna manera pero no estaba feliz, ni triste, nada. Apenas recordaba esa sensación así que no sabía exactamente lo que sentía, aunque había una parte de él que sentía alivio, como si el perder fuera lo que quería. En cierto modo fue algo bueno. Sí, no le gustó perder, pero definitivamente fue algo bueno. O eso le hizo ver el tonto de Kagami cuando le dijo que no pusiera la cara que tenía, que se enfrentaría a él en cualquier momento. Incluso Tetsu cuando le pidió el choque de puños que no le debía.

A partir de ahí, se fue dando cuenta de pequeños detalles de él que cambiaron, o que él había querido cambiar. Quería jugar al baloncesto con más ganas de las que había sentido en años. Le estaba muy agradecido a Tetsu por lo que había hecho, aunque su orgullo y algo de arrepentimiento le impidieron decírselo, e incluso sentía algo parecido a gratitud hacia Kagami, pero por supuesto que no le iba a decir nada, por nada del mundo se rebajaría a hacer una cosa así, antes desaparecería. Ah bueno le regaló las botas de baloncesto. ¡Sólo porque las necesitaba y nada más! Ah y también le enseñó los trucos para entrar en la Zona. ¡Pero sólo porque quería ver si era capaz de derrotar a Akashi y nada más! Además Seirin ganó a Rakuzan así que todo perfecto.

Tras finalizar la Winter Cup, con los exámenes y las vacaciones de Navidad, es verdad que apenas había visto a los otros jugadores, pero tampoco es que lo echara de menos o lo necesitara tanto. Había estado acudiendo a todos los entrenamientos al fin y al cabo. Bueno a casi todos. A la mayoría al menos, alguna vez obligado, pero eso no es importante.

No podía negar por completo que no quisiera enfrentarse al idiota de cejas raras (¡¿En serio, qué son esas cejas?! ¡Parecen una broma, son como pinzas de cangrejo!), pero tampoco es que fuera tan interesante. Bueno… al menos no tan importante.

"¿No estás pensando demasiado Dai-chan, estás bien? – preguntó de repente Momoi, sacando de golpe a Aomine de sus pensamientos. – "Si te sientes tan mal que tienes que pensar te dejaré ir a casa, aunque ya casi llegamos"

"¡Oy Satsuki, no sé por qué pero no me gusta cómo has dicho e…!"

"¡Momoicchiiiii! ¡Aominecchiiiii! – le interrumpió una voz demasiado aguda para el gusto del peliazul.

"¡Ki-chan, cuánto tiempo sin vernos!" – dijo alegre Momoi al rubio que se acercaba desde el interior de la cancha, más rápido de lo necesario para saludar. Aomine vio sus intenciones y se apartó justo antes de que Kise se le tirase encima, poniéndole la zancadilla y casi consiguiendo que el escandaloso adolescente se estrellase contra el suelo.

"¡Eres cruel Aominecchi, sólo te iba a dar un abrazo! ¡Momoicchi! – gritó Kise haciendo pucheros mientras abrazaba a Momoi.

Ignorando al modelo, Aomine se dirigió hacia la cancha, donde vio a más personas de las que se pensaba encontrar hoy, así que saludó con un simple "yo".

"Me cuesta creer que hayas venido Aomine. Aunque Oha Asa dijo que hoy me encontraría con un Virgo, y no sé de muchos nanodayo" – empezó Midorima, quien por alguna razón sostenía en su mano izquierda una muñeca de porcelana pelirroja. Daba algo de miedo.

"Oh es normal que conozcas a poca gente Shin-chan, hay que abrirse más a las personas, pero con esa actitud… Feliz Año Nuevo Aomine – siguió Takao, riendo e ignorando el ¡Cállate Takao! del peliverde.

Aomine sólo le hizo un gesto a Takao y a Kasamatsu, que se encontraba a su izquierda, para luego girarse hacia cierto compañero de clase y su senpai con gesto algo molesto. Sakurai pareció ver la mueca como algo que tampoco era porque empezó a disculparse sin parar por haber venido, por no haber preguntado antes, incluso por haberse atrevido a salir de casa.

"¿No deberías estar estudiando `_senpai´_? Pensaba que la universidad era algo serio – preguntó Aomine ignorando los muchos "lo siento" de su compañero.

"¿Ohya? Yo también merezco un descanso, mmm aunque me hace feliz que pienses en mi futuro Aomine-ya" – contestó Imayoshi sonriendo pícaramente y mirando por encima de sus gafas al menor.

"Sí, sí, vete a estudiar. ¡Ryou calla de una vez!" – Sakurai no dijo nada más, aunque pareció como si se escondiera un poco detrás de Imayoshi. Mientras tanto más a la derecha.

"Vaya, ¿cómo es que vosotros también habéis venido? Ha pasado tiempo ¿qué tal las vacaciones? – preguntó Momoi, que se había acercado con Kise, a Riko, Hyuuga e Izuki, que acababan de llegar. Pareció educada pero el tono con el que se dirigió a la entrenadora de Seirin dejó ver una parte un poco "mala" de Momoi. No podía evitar querer sentirse algo superior a Riko.

"Hmmph, '_Kuroko-kun_' me envió un mensaje personalmente para que viniera con quien quisiera. Y las vacaciones han sido normales, gracias por preguntar" – Riko sonrió maliciosamente cuando vio el gesto molesto de Momoi, aunque su cara también se volvió de enfado cuando vio que Hyuuga e Izuki estaban "observando" a la pelirrosa.

"Ah, entonces Kurokocchi va a venir, aunque debería haber llegado ya" – dijo Kise, al lado de Kasamatsu – "¿Debería llamarle?"

"Estoy aquí" – sonó una voz al lado de Midorima. Todos se volvieron para ver a un chico de pelo y ojos azul claro, con un perro de ojos iguales en sus brazos, ambos muy abrigados. – "Hola"

Fue un milagro que nadie tuviera que llamar a una ambulancia por algún ataque al corazón. También fue bueno que no acabaran todos encima de Aomine, quizás el menos sorprendido, ya que todos saltaron gritando en su dirección pero pudo apartarse. Fue mejor aún que conocieran la situación y pensaran en ello como algo común, o en otras circunstancias alguien hubiera intentado acabar ahí mismo con lo que podría ser un fantasma.

"¡KUROKO NO HAGAS ESO! ¡¿De dónde has salido!? – gritó Hyuuga intentando no hiperventilar mientras zarandeaba a Izuki, sin saber éste muy bien por qué y sin poder soltarse.

"He llegado casi al mismo tiempo que vosotros capitán. Estaba esperando a que dejaseis de hablar para no interrumpir" – comentó el once de Seirin con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato, Nigou imitándole para que no se enfadaran con él por no haber ladrado.

La mayoría se limitó a soltar un largo suspiro para tranquilizarse, Momoi y Kise se lanzaron sobre Kuroko regañándole con cariño, mientras que Takao estalló al no poder aguantar la risa, y Sakurai volvía a pedir perdón sin parar, esta vez por no haberse dado cuenta de que Kuroko estaba a su lado y por haber gritado, como si hubiera sido el único.

"Bueno, ¿no vendrá nadie más verdad? Pues a jugar que hay que entrar en calor… ¡calor así no Kise, quítate!" – Kasamatsu intentaba enfadado zafarse del rubio que se había abrazado a su senpai para que no tuviera frío.

"En realidad todavía falta que llegue Ka…" – empezó Kuroko, pero Nigou ladró y saltó de sus brazos para ir corriendo ladrando contento hacia la entrada de la cancha.

Todos se volvieron a mirar al perro y Kuroko iba a ir a buscarle cuando por una esquina de la calle apareció corriendo Kagami. Se detuvo jadeando y peleándose con su bufanda, que ahora le sofocaba por la carrera desde su apartamento. Cuando por fin se la quitó alzó la vista para ver a todos dentro de la cancha mirándole. Se sorprendió al ver a tanta gente, y se extrañó un poco cuando supo quienes eran alguno de ellos. Le alegraba ver a sus amigos de Seirin, y había sospechado que Kise estaría allí también, pero no se había esperado encontrar a Midorima, y a los de Too. Fue entonces cuando vio a Aomine y sus miradas se cruzaron. El pelirrojo no sabría explicar muy bien lo que ocurrió, fue como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo, haciendo que se pusiera alerta, igual que en aquel primer partido de la Winter Cup cuando estaba frente al peliazul y esperaba un ataque suyo. Fue como si al tomar contacto sus ojos, saltaran chispas que prometían un buen desafío y mucha adrenalina. En ese momento Kagami sintió que sus ganas de jugar al baloncesto se multiplicaban por mil.

Aomine diría que le pasó algo similar. Cuando vio aparecer a su rival tan rápido y sin avisarle nadie, sintió un ligero cosquilleo en las manos, y al cabo de unos segundos, cuando se miraron a la cara, sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba con la sensación de que iba a atacar al otro jugador en cualquier momento. Esos ojos rojos producían en Aomine sensaciones que no había conocido nunca antes. Pero no encontraba ninguna razón lógica para ello, así que el peliazul pensó que eran sólo sus ganas de jugar y puso una mueca arrogante en su cara de aburrimiento.

"¡Kagami, Feliz Año Nuevo!"

"¡Kagamicchiiii!"

"Bienvenido de vuelta, Kagami-kun"

"Kagamin, se te ve bien, ¿te has cortado el pelo?"

"¡Bakagami, más te vale haber estudiado en América!"

Abrumado, no sabiendo donde meterse ni a quién responder primero, el pelirrojo optó por saludar con un simple "yo, ya he vuelto" e ignorar las múltiples variaciones de su nombre.

¿América? – pensó Aomine - ¿por qué ha estado allí? Espera… ¿BAKAGAMI? La entrenadora de Seirin le había llamado ¿Bakagami? ¡Esa si es buena! Al peliazul por poco se le escapa una carcajada, pero consiguió mantener su expresión y nadie notó la diversión que el apodo del otro le produce. Pensaba que ya estaba disfrutando suficiente de ese momento, cuando Aomine vio como Kagami gritaba y corría a un lado de la cancha, pues Nigou, al que no había visto, había ladrado y saltado de repente hacia él, y ahora corría detrás del ala-pívot mientras éste intentaba huir del perro. Muchos se estaban aguantando la risa, pero Takao y Kise estaban casi por los suelos y a Aomine le faltó muy poco para unirse, aunque tuvo que agarrarse el estómago para no soltar varias carcajadas. ¿Le tiene miedo a un perro?

"A Kagami-kun no le gustan demasiado los perros, creo que uno le mordió cuando era un niño" – dijo Kuroko como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento a Aomine.

"¡Kuroko, quítamelo de encima, YA! ¡Por favor!" – gritó Kagami poniéndose detrás de su amigo, mientras éste cogía en brazos a Nigou, que sacaba la lengua y movía la cola contento.

"Ja, ¿qué clase de blando eres para tenerle miedo a un perro como ese Bakagami?" – se burló su rival a su izquierda con una sonrisa torcida.

"¡¿Cómo que Bakagami?! ¡No soy ningún blando! ¿Y qué si no me gustan los perros?" – Kagami estaba enfadado. Sabía un poco como era el peliazul, pero no por ello iba a dejar que se burlase de él. Además no era normal que lo primero que le dijera el otro después de tanto tiempo fuera aquello, ¿verdad?

"No eres el más indicado para echar en cara algo así Dai-chan. Tú le tienes miedo a las abejas porque te picó una cuando eras pequeño"

Ahora casi se reían hasta Midorima y Kasamatsu. "¿Jaja es eso cierto… pfft Aominecchi Jajaja?"

"¡Cállate Kise! ¡Satsuki no tenías que haber dicho nada de…!"

"Ja, ¿es verdad? Entonces tú eres el blando A-ho-mi-ne" – le cortó Kagami sonriendo triunfalmente y feliz por su gran ingenio repentino.

"¡Oy!

Takao ya casi no podía mantenerse en pie así que estaba agarrando a Midorima para no caerse. El peliverde a su vez miraba hacia otro lado para que nadie viera sus labios ligeramente curvados hacia arriba. Kasamatsu también quería sonreír, pero estaba más ocupado en patear el trasero de Kise para que dejara de ser tan ruidoso.

"¿Has hecho los deberes que nos mandaron Kagami-kun?" – preguntó la sombra de Seirin, que temblaba ligeramente y tenía un brillo sospechoso en sus ojos claros.

"¡Ah, mierda! ¿Me podrías prestar los tuyos Kuroko? ¡No ha sido queriendo, es que no pude acabarlos porque me deje aquí un par de libros!

"Detesto los libros de texto" – Izuki…

De nuevo sucedió el milagro de no tener que llamar a una ambulancia, esta vez por otra clase de ataque. Takao estaba en el suelo, Midorima se había girado por completo y se tapaba la cara con una mano, ahora era Kasamatsu el que se apoyaba en Kise, Momoi abrazaba a Kuroko y escondían la cabeza temblando, y el resto se reían de una manera casi normal. Por una vez Sakurai no tenía nada por lo que disculparse. Esto duró al menos 10 minutos.

Aomine no había podido aguantar más tampoco, se había dejado llevar y se había reído como un niño de 8 años. Pensaba que había olvidado la manera de hacerlo, pero al ver a todos estallar, con Kagami a su lado partiéndose escandalosamente, lo había soltado todo. La risa del pelirrojo era contagiosa.

Lo que no sabían los dos ala-pívot es que ambos pensaron por un breve instante que nunca habían visto reírse así al otro. Pero desecharon el pensamiento sin darle ninguna importancia. O casi.

"Entonces, ¿vamos a jugar o no? Lo único que hemos hecho ha sido perder el tiempo nanodayo"

"Oh vamos Shin-chan pero si te estabas riendo, admítelo, tu gran tsundere" - ya no podía reírse más, pensó Takao ignorando otro ¡Takao cállate!

"¿Tenéis pensados los equipos?"

"Yo no quiero estar en el mismo equipo que él" – dijeron al mismo tiempo Aomine y Kagami, señalándose el uno al otro y fulminándose con la mirada.

"¿Ah, y por qué tienes tú que decir eso Bakagami? ¡Conmigo en el equipo es mucho más fácil ganar!"

"Porque para mí lo más emocionante es jugar contra ti Ahomine"

Kagami dijo esa frase inocentemente, sin ningún segundo significado, sólo con la verdad de que quería enfrentarse al peliazul. Pero Aomine sintió como se llenaba, un poquito, de orgullo y algo más que no supo qué era. Y eso no pasó desapercibido para los demás allí presentes.

x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x

**Notas**: igual más adelante introduzco más parejas ejem MidoTaka ejem pero no sé si me dará la cabeza y mis ideas. El rating podría cambiar a M si me atrevo a hacer una escena mmm "picante", no sé qué tal se me dará. Intento hacer esta historia lo más realista posible, como veo yo la relación.

Mi español es de España así que igual es un poco tosco y hay cosas que gente no entenderá, pero haré todo lo que pueda. Espero no tardar en subir mucho el siguiente capítulo.

Agradezco siempre cualquier review, mi novata interior los necesita para mejorar si puedo, pero que la crueldad sea superable =P


	2. Todos los días aprendes algo nuevo

Ya casi era de noche pero eso no les importaba. La luz de tres farolas era suficiente para poder disfrutar de un buen partido de basket.

Eso sería posible, ¡si fueran capaces de decidirse a formar los malditos equipos! Había pasado media hora y cinco de ellos todavía no sabía en qué grupo estaba. La irónico era que Kagami y Aomine fueron los primeros que tuvieron claro cuál era su equipo; el contrario del otro. Al final hubo que recurrir a un simple "piedra, papel y tijeras" para que Kagami, Midorima, Hyuuga, Izuki y Kasamatsu se enfrentasen a Aomine, Kise, Takao, Imayoshi y Sakurai. Kuroko entraría a sustituir a cualquiera que necesitara un respiro.

Cualquiera que pasara por allí al cabo de otra media hora pensaría que en esa cancha se estaba librando una batalla sangrienta en vez de un juego amistoso entre adolescentes. Kasamatsu pateaba a Kise cada vez que éste corría a que su senpai le felicitase por hacer una buena jugada. Midorima parecía molesto cada vez que Takao le hacía buenos pases a Aomine o a Kise, así que inconscientemente sólo se dedicaba a intentar robarle el balón al base de Shutoku, Takao aguantándose la risa y provocando descaradamente al peliverde. Imayoshi se dedicaba a sacar de sus casillas a Hyuuga, pegándose al él con su mejor escalofriante sonrisa con la escusa de que sólo le bloqueaba, y Hyuuga se desahogaba con Izuki y Sakurai, que no podían hacer nada, pues desde hacía un rato casi ni habían visto la pelota. Mientras tanto, al otro lado del campo tenía lugar el peor de los enfrentamientos dentro de esa particular guerra.

Aomine había recibido el balón, y sin pensarlo, sus ojos azules habían buscado rojo a su alrededor. En el momento en el que se encontraron, todo lo demás se quedó en silencio y se volvió de tonos grises, sólo se distinguía el rojo y el azul de sus miradas, y el naranja del balón rebotando en su mano derecha. Aomine lo recordaba, recordaba esa sensación a la que no podía poner nombre ni podía describir, pues hasta hace poco más de un mes casi había olvidado lo que era esa ansiedad, esa inquietud. No se consideraba una persona impaciente y no había muchas cosas que pudieran ponerle nervioso, pero no podría negarle a nadie que una parte suya tembló de emoción en el instante en el encontró a Kagami parado delante de él. Esa parte de su cuerpo anhelaba ese sentimiento, extrañaba tener delante a esa persona. Había echado de menos a Kagami.

Espera ¿qué? Nonono. Le daba la razón a Satsuki, desde hacía un par de semanas estaba de mal humor con ganas de jugar al baloncesto, pero sin nadie decente al que desafiar. Eso es lo que había echado un "poco" de menos, no al pelirrojo. Sí, es cierto que el jugador estrella de Seirin sería el primero contra el que querría jugar si le preguntasen, y lo que Kagami había dicho de que era emocionante enfrentarse a él le había alegrado un poquito, pero nada más. No es como si el idiota le cayera bien, no era su amigo y no quería serlo, se le pegaría la tontería si se juntase con él. Le consideraba un buen rival, _casi_ a su altura (aunque nunca jamás lo diría en voz alta), pero no por eso estaba deseando desde hacía días estar ahí, frente a frente a Kagami, a punto de disfrutar de un uno contra uno que prometía un nuevo desafío y un buen subidón de adrenalina. No, de verdad que no era así.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué parecía que su cuerpo entero temblaba y que su corazón se aceleraba? ¿No era sólo que hacía más calor allí? Porque hacía más calor allí ¿verdad?

_Bah es igual, sólo quiero jugar, no sé en qué estoy pensando pero no me importa_ – pensó Aomine, ignorando el cosquilleo que le recorría de arriba a abajo.

"¡Pero si estabas aquí Bakagami! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!, ¿vuelves a que te destruya otra vez?" – dijo el peliazul con la mejor sonrisa burlona que tenía apareciendo en su cara y un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

¡¿Ah?! ¡Serás…! ¡Deja de creerte tanto y juega Ahomine! ¡El que va a recibir una paliza eres tú! – le gritó Kagami furioso a Aomine. El peliazul se estaba burlando de él como siempre, y no le gustaba nada esa sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía, le daban ganas de pegarle un puñetazo, pero mejor se la borraba derrotándole en el juego. Colocándose en posición de defensa, y sin dejar de mirar al moreno, se preparó para detener el ataque, concentrándose al máximo para notar cualquier brillo extraño que pudiera aparecer esos ojos azules, vacilones, pero intensos y concentrados igual que los suyos.

Kagami sabía que no iba a ser fácil ganar al otro ala-pívot. No sería fácil ni bloquearle siquiera, pero no se iba a acobardar por nada. Si el otro le pasaba, correría detrás de él para detenerle. Si se caía, se levantaría todas las veces necesarias para impedir que Aomine tirase a canasta. Si el peliazul metía el balón, seguiría jugando el tiempo que hiciera falta hasta ganarle. Kagami sabía que no iba a ser fácil, lo veía en los ojos del jugador de Too, esos ojos azules que parecían atraparle e impedir que apartara la vista. El pelirrojo sentía algo raro cuando miraba a los ojos de Aomine, oscuros y profundos, sentía como si se perdiese en ellos, y eso no le gustaba pues perdía la concentración, pero una voz en su cabeza le decía que no dejase de mirar, que nadase un poco más en ese océano que parecía extenderse ante él.

Estos pensamientos no duraron mucho, Aomine se había lanzado hacia la izquierda a toda velocidad, y el medio segundo que tardó Kagami en recuperarse fue suficiente para que tuviera que dar media vuelta y correr detrás del cinco para que no llegara al final del otro campo.

Aomine estaba cerca, estaba a punto de lanzar la pelota, ya se había sumado los puntos en su cabeza, pero un instante después algo le impedía seguir. El diez de Seirin había conseguido alcanzarle y le bloqueaba el paso. Ah pero eso no era suficiente para detenerle. Saltando e inclinado su cuerpo hacia atrás, lanzó el balón hacia la canasta con fuerza, en un ángulo que a la mayoría le parecería imposible pero que él sabía, era perfecto. Y sí, el balón habría pasado por el aro apenas rozándolo, si la persona que tenía delante no hubiera saltado a una altura que a la mayoría le parecería inhumana, pero que él sabía, podía haber llegado mucho más alto. Kagami había conseguido derribar el balón en el aire y nada más tocar el suelo ya salía disparado con él hacia el otro extremo de la cancha. Aomine estaba eufórico, ya no pensaba ni en negar que había echado de menos al diez, no había nada mejor que aquello. Y lo mejor de todo era el ponérselo difícil al pelirrojo; quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar Kagami, quería saber cuánta fuerza podían llegar a reflejar esos ojos, y quería seguir sintiéndose así de poderoso, como si el mundo girase en torno a ellos dos en ese momento.

Igual que antes, cuando Kagami ya pensaba que había ganado el duelo, Aomine estaba a su lado, corriendo y sonriendo, pero con una mirada amenazadora y brutal, intentando quitarle el balón, que el pelirrojo cambió a su mano izquierda. Una finta, un giro, otra finta, una carrera, otro giro, un paso hacia atrás y a correr hacia delante, esquivando los intentos del otro de robar la pelota. Parecía no acabar nunca y nadie habría podido parar lo que parecía un baile coordinado entre dos bestias salvajes que disfrutaban peleándose sólo para decidir quién mandaba allí. Momoi y Kuroko habían observado la escena desde el principio. El once de Seirin sonreía y miraba a sus dos luces con aprecio, contento de verles así, disfrutando de lo que tanto les gustaba. Momoi no sabía si reír o llorar, emocionada de ver a su amigo de la infancia sonriendo de nuevo, otra vez, mientras jugaba al basket, y agradecida a Kagami por haber logrado lo que hace sólo unos días ya creía imposible. El resto de jugadores había dejado de discutir cuando habían notado cómo las estrellas de Too y Seirin se enfrentaban en la cancha como había ocurrido en la Winter Cup. Incluso ellos dirían que, en todo lo que conocían del deporte, no había nada parecido, tan apasionado, a ver a esos dos adolescentes en su propio mundo de uno contra uno.

Lo que pasó a continuación, eso sí no lo esperaban ver ninguno de ellos. Kagami, con mucho esfuerzo, había conseguido esquivar a Aomine lo justo para poder saltar y meter el balón en la canasta. Pero Aomine también saltó para impedirlo, y lo consiguió; echó la pelota a un lado, sólo que en vez de volver al suelo, y como si surgiera otro desafío entre ellos, tanto Aomine como Kagami se agarraron al aro, quedando colgados en el aire. Kagami estaba a punto de gritarle a Aomine, furioso además porque no había conseguido los puntos, cuando se escuchó un ¡crack!

Lo siguiente que veían los dos ala-pívot era al otro sentado en el suelo, agarrando todavía el aro de la canasta, y con una mezcla de ligero dolor y total sorpresa en su cara.

Pasaron unos 10 segundos antes de que se escuchara a nueve personas y un perro estallar casi de manera exagerada, Takao volviendo al suelo que tanto parecía gustarle ese día. Kuroko y Midorima sólo temblaban, aunque Kuroko había tenido que agacharse y abrazarse para no caerse. ¿Cómo podía siquiera suceder algo como eso? ¿Por qué tenía ese par que ser tan idiotas? ¡Debería haber un límite para el nivel de estupidez que podían alcanzar!

Intentando ignorar a sus supuestos "amigos" riéndose de él y el dolor que sentía en su trasero, Kagami soltó el círculo de metal y metió la cabeza entre las rodillas para esconder su vergüenza y la indeseable pequeña sonrisa que no podía quitarse de la cara. Aomine por su parte no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sólo había hecho lo de agarrar el aro para ver cómo reaccionaba el pelirrojo. Parecía que le gustaba ver a Kagami gruñendo y maldiciendo por culpa de su actitud y sus comentarios, por eso lo había hecho, pero para nada vio venir ese final, que había sido acabar con el culo dolorido y el resto de personas presentes divirtiéndose como nunca por ello. Iba a mirarles mal y mandarles callar cuando se dio cuenta del estado de Kagami. El idiota tenía la cara casi tan roja como su pelo, el color especialmente oscuro en sus orejas, y aunque claramente estaba avergonzado, sus hombros temblaban y su mano intentaba tapar una sonrisa que no se le escapó al peliazul. Aomine volvía a tener su cara llena de sorpresa. Nunca había visto así a Kagami y nunca pensó que lo haría, mucho menos que le pareciera… ¿adorable?

_Nonono. Nada de eso, ni siquiera debería conocer esa palabra_ – pensó Aomine cambiando rápidamente a su típica cara desinteresada y levantándose como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"Mira que eres torpe Bakagami, acabando el partido con el culo pegado al suelo ¿ves lo que le pasa a la gente cuando es tan tonta?"

"¡Oye bastardo, no hables como si no te doliera el culo a ti también! ¡Además ha sido culpa tuya! ¡¿Quién te ha mandado colgarte de la canasta eh?!"

"Tch" – Aomine caminó hacia los bancos a un lado de la cancha, ignorando a Kagami, que parecía echar humo por la cabeza, y fulminando a los otros con la mirada para que dejaran de desternillarse, pero sólo sirvió para que alguno se riera con más ganas, acabando con la paciencia del moreno.

"¡Bueno vale ya! ¡¿Vais a parar y moveros, ya que está claro que el partido se acabó!? Aunque está claro quién ha ganado."

"¡No te lo crees ni tú, Ahomine! ¡No has ganado, como mucho hemos empatado! ¡Pero si es verdad que podíais callaros ya! ¡Y vamos a cenar que tengo hambre!"

"Antes de eso deberíais llamar a alguien para que vengan a arreglar la canasta cuando sea posible. Es un delito dañar el mobiliario público, Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun" – Kuroko había sido el primero que había conseguido recuperar, casi, toda la cordura, y aunque los culpables del destrozo querían protestar, esos ojos celestes y la falta de excusas hicieron que se tragaran sus quejas y siguieran las órdenes.

"Vale jaja creo que ya estoy bien jajaja. ¡Nunca pensé que pudieras hacer eso Kagami pfft! ¡Hasta has hecho reír a Shin-chan, increíble!"

"¡Aominecchi, Kagamicchi, tenéis un sentido del humor envidiable!"

"Pareces un profesional en el asunto Aomine-ya, deberías mostrar a tu equipo más a menudo tus oh habilidades especiales."

"Ha sido todo un espectá-culo" – Izuki…

¡_OH VAMOS_!

x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x

Kagami y Aomine habían querido irse a casa nada más salir de la cancha, pero la idea de Kuroko de ir a cenar al Maji Burger, y el chantaje emocional, y no tan emocional de Momoi (cualquier cosa por sus revistas de Mai-chan), habían conseguido convencerlos para acabar en el restaurante al que tanto les gustaba ir. Imayoshi y Kasamatsu fueron los únicos que sí se fueron a casa, con los exámenes para entrar a la universidad, la misma de hecho, y algunos asuntos más, tenían muy poco tiempo libre del que poder disfrutar, así que se despidieron, hablando de repetir lo de esa tarde alguna vez.

Mientras Kagami esperaba a que le dieran su pedido de hamburguesas (Kuroko le había "aconsejado" que dejase pedir al resto primero para no crear una cola kilométrica), el resto de ellos se sentaban alrededor de cuatro mesas que habían juntado, asegurándose, casi descaradamente, que quedase un sitio libre a la derecha de Aomine. Éste no se había dado cuenta de ello, y estaba a punto de morder la primera de sus 4 hamburguesas Teriyaki, cuando vio aparecer y acomodarse a su lado a Kagami y una bandeja con una montaña de al menos 20 hamburguesas con queso, haciendo que casi se atragante y que se pregunte, temiendo la respuesta, si el pelirrojo pensaba alimentar a toda la gente que había en el local.

"¿Qué es eso Bakagami?"

"¿Tú qué crees Ahomine? ¡¿Está claro que es mi cena no?!" – Kagami no sabía por qué el otro le estaba preguntando esa tontería con esa cara de estúpido.

"¿Cómo que tu cena? ¡¿Cena para cuántos días?! ¿Acaso piensas comerte todo eso hoy?" – Aomine recordaba haber notado alguna vez que el pelirrojo era un adolescente saludable con un apetito no del todo saludable, pero eso no era para nada sano, era demasiado, ¡ni siquiera un tigre hambriento podría comer tanto!

"¿Por qué iba a comprar comida y dejar que sobrara? ¡Hoy tengo mucho hambre así que me voy a comer un par de hamburguesas más que otros días!" – dijo Kagami ofendido mientras engullía a la primera de sus víctimas.

_¿Un par más?_ – pensó el moreno. No, definitivamente ese tipo no estaba bien, tenía alguna clase de problema. Cualquiera que viera como algo normal cenarse 22 hamburguesas tendría que recibir ayuda especial de alguien ¿cierto? ¿Qué clase de estómago tenía ese idiota? ¿Tenía algún monstruo dentro de él que se tragaba todo lo que comía, tenía una puerta astral en alguna parte de su cuerpo que enviaba la comida a otra dimensión, o era simplemente un agujero negro en ese estómago la explicación? Una de esas tres teorías tenía que ser la razón, si no ¿por qué el jugador de Seirin no estaba gordo? Era imposible que se metiera esa cantidad de comida varias veces al día y que no tuviera consecuencias. Porque Aomine no le había visto desnudo, ni siquiera sin camiseta, pero a simple vista parecía que Kagami tenía un buen cuerpo, más bien envidiable, con la espalda ancha y músculos bien definidos, y esas piernas que le hacían correr y saltar de esa manera…

Bueno bueno, tampoco sería para tanto ¿verdad? Él sí que tenía un cuerpo increíble – se decía Aomine – él sí que podía presumir de ello, así que no tendría que estar pensando esas cosas de nadie, mucho menos de un tío. Era cierto que Kagami estaba bien desde un punto de vista atlético pero de pensar eso a opinar que el pelirrojo era tan atractivo físicamente, no quería ni tenía la idea de ser él quien lo hiciera. Aunque ya lo había hecho.

¡Arrg ese no es el tema! La cosa es que no es de ninguna manera natural comer así y punto. Tampoco era asunto suyo, era problema del Bakagami. Cuando se vaya haciendo mayor y el comer así le pase factura, ya vendrá llorando. Convenciéndose con eso, y con la excusa de "ayudar" con sus buenas intenciones, el peliazul alargó el brazo para retirar una hamburguesa de la montaña de ellas a su derecha.

"¡Oye tbu dega ezo ahí ahora mizbmo! ¡No tze he dado permizo pada robarme nada baztardo!"

"Kagami, es muy desagradable verte hablar con la boca llena, nanodayo."

"¿Y quién te ha dicho qué necesito tu permiso Bakagami? Además lo estoy haciendo por tu bien, no necesitas comer tanto, es malo para tu cuerpo – Aomine había dejado a un lado su propia hamburguesa para comerse la de Kagami, esperando a ver con qué nueva reacción exagerada le sorprendía su agresivo rival.

"¡No me jodas Aomine, mentiroso! ¡Te he dicho que me devuelvas mi hamburguesa! – le gritó el diez a la vez que se lanzaba contra el otro para derribarle y recuperar su cena, lo que acabó en un forcejeo entre los dos, produciendo más que satisfacción en Aomine, una ira casi palpable en el aire en Kagami, y una irritación bastante general en el resto de los que estaban sentados en la mesa, que no paraba de moverse, revolviendo la comida que había sobre ella.

"¡Dai-chan para ahora mismo o le diré a tu madre lo del último examen!"

"¡Kagami-kun compórtate o triplicaré tus entrenamientos toda la semana!"

"Vais a tener que limpiar todo el restaurante como sigáis así, Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun."

Haciendo el mayor esfuerzo de su vida por contenerse, Kagami se volvió a colocar en su silla, con los brazos cruzados y mirando de reojo con odio a Aomine, que también se había detenido, pero que tenía la sonrisa más exasperante que Kagami podía imaginar pegada en la cara. Ese cretino se las pagaría de alguna manera, ya lo iba a ver, eso era un asunto pendiente a partir de ese momento. ¡Oh! Hablando de asuntos pendientes…

"¡Prepárate el próximo fin de semana Ahomine, te voy a aplastar totalmente en un uno contra uno así que no hagas planes el viernes!"

"¡¿Ah?! ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" – preguntó Aomine, un poco confuso y sorprendido de las palabras del otro.

"Tenemos que jugar el uno contra uno aplazado del año pasado para que tus botas de basket sean mías de verdad cuando te gane" – le dijo Kagami, con sus ojos totalmente serios, pero con un gesto vengativo algo infantil.

Oh. Todavía se acordaba de eso. Aomine pensó que aquel día cuando dijo que acabarían el partido otro día el pelirrojo no le daría ninguna importancia y se olvidaría. Las botas habían sido un pequeño gracias sin palabras, o algo así, no había pensado mucho en ello. ¿Tantas ganas tenía Kagami de jugar con él? Que va, sería simplemente su orgullo herido por haberse llevado el regalo sin ganárselo. Quién sabe, igual un poco sí que eran ganas de jugar con el peliazul también. Y eso le animaba, un 'poquito', o algo así.

"Como quieras" – murmuró Aomine sin más.

"Oooh Aominecchi, no sabía que le habías hecho un regalo así a Kagamicchi, qué detalle-ssu."

"Pfft tened cuidado y no provoquéis un desastre natural o algo jajaja ¡Shin-chan, aségurate de mirar bien el horóscopo del viernes!

"La tormenta que se avecina me atormenta."

"¡Izuki, cállate!"

x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x

Terminaron la cena casi sin ningún contratiempo, sólo Aomine intentando robar alguna patata de Kagami, Midorima corrigiendo a todo el mundo, con la risa de Takao oyéndose de fondo, y Kise y Momoi haciéndole mimos a Kuroko y Nigou, para estrés de Riko. Ahora se encontraban en la calle a la salida del Maji Burger, preparándose para despedirse y marcharse a casa.

"Espero que nos veamos pronto-ssu y no pase tanto tiempo esta vez-ssu. Te llamaré Kurokocchi. ¡¿Pero tienes que contestarme eh?!"

"Que tengas una buena semana Tetsu-kun. Oh y podríamos hablar pronto para tener un partido de práctica chica talla B."

"¡Grrr como me vuelvas a llamar eso no habrá partido que valga! ¡Vámonos chicos!"

"Si alguna vez hacéis planes divertidos, avisadme a mí, Shin-chan no se atreverá a contestar, es demasiado tímido el pobre."

"¡Takao, deja de decir tantas tonterías!"

Kagami y Aomine apenas se dedicaron una mirada, el pelirrojo aún molesto por su hamburguesa y dos de sus patatas (en realidad cuatro, pero las últimas ni las vio), y Aomine sin ningún interés en las despedidas. Así que así sin más, se marcharon en tres grupos por tres caminos distintos. Sólo cuando habían avanzado unos metros, Kuroko vio que tenía que intervenir o la cosa se quedaría ahí.

"¿No deberías pedirle a Aomine-kun su número de teléfono si tienes pensado quedar con él, Kagami-kun?"

"¿Eh? ¿Es necesario? Mmm puede que tengas razón pero ¿no me lo puedes dar tú y ya está?" – a Kagami no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de ser él quien le pidiera el número al bastardo ese, y por alguna razón también le daba algo de vergüenza, no sabía por qué, sólo eran simples cifras, no era como si las necesitase para nada más que enviar un simple mensaje la próxima semana ¿no?

"No estoy seguro de tener su número" – mintió Kuroko – "además aquí por educación la persona que va a llamar es la que debería pedir el número a esa persona."

"Tsk, está bien, está bien, espera aquí un momento" – dijo la luz de Seirin mientras corría en la dirección de la que venía, el resto de su equipo mirando con curiosidad.

_A veces me olvido y me sorprendo de lo simple que eres Kagami-kun_ – pensó Kuroko, sonriendo afectuosamente y acariciando a Nigou, que descansaba en su cabeza.

x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x

"¡Aomine!"

El dueño de dicho nombre se giró sorprendido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí otra vez Kagami?

"¿Qué quieres Kagami? Quiero irme a dormir sabes"

"¡Dame tu número de teléfono!" – le voceó el diez, jadeando por la carrera, y un poco colorado por el esfuerzo y algo más.

"¿Eh?" – preguntó Aomine, tardando unos segundos en reaccionar a lo que acababa de oír. – "¿Y tú para qué quieres mi número, Bakagami?"

"¡Para qué va a ser Ahomine! ¡¿Cómo quieres que quedemos para el viernes que viene?! ¡¿Te grito desde lo alto de la torre de Tokyo?!"

"No te haría caso ni aunque hicieras eso" – Aomine dudó un momento, pero cedió al no encontrar ninguna excusa o razón para negarse. – "Dame tu teléfono."

Ignorando la sonrisa maliciosa de Kise, y la risita algo nerviosa de Satsuki, Aomine grabó su número en el aparato de color rojo, para luego enviarse el número del otro a su propio teléfono, de color azul.

"Toma, ya está. Ahora lárgate y déjame irme a la cama."

"Ok, thank you."

Aomine observó unos segundos al pelirrojo pero no dijo nada más y se giró para seguir caminando, no sin darle antes una buena colleja a Kise.

x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x

En los 15 minutos que tardó en llegar a su casa desde que se despidió de sus compañeros, y hasta que por fin se quedó dormido en su cama, Kagami no dejó de preguntarse por qué había hecho eso. No es que fuera totalmente necesario pedirle el número de teléfono a Aomine, podría habérselo pedido Kuroko en vez de él, o podría haberle dicho a Kuroko que Momoi le pasase el mensaje al otro. Pero por algún motivo no se le iba la idea de que era algo bueno poder contactar con el jugador de Too para otras cosas, en cualquier momento. No iba a llamarle para nada en concreto, no tenía ninguna razón para ello, pero era como si su cabeza estuviera ya buscando las razones para hacerlo. Seguramente era porque al final podía decir que había disfrutado bastante de la tarde. Aunque se había enfrentado a algún buen jugador estas vacaciones en Estados Unidos, había algo en Aomine que siempre le llevaba al límite, le hacía sentir diferente que el resto, y no sabía qué era, pero sí sabía que no lo podía comparar con nada más y, aunque le ponía nervioso el no conocer una parte de sí mismo, Kagami estaba casi seguro de que lo que sentía no le disgustaba. Y eso era extraño, porque Aomine era un bastardo ¿cierto? No era más que un capullo arrogante que sólo se divertía molestando y provocando a la gente. Había escuchado la historia de lo que ocurrió en Teiko por Kuroko, pero aunque quería intentar entender al jugador estrella, no podía tampoco borrarse el recuerdo de Aomine burlándose y humillándoles a él, a Kuroko y a su equipo. El muy imbécil había hecho llorar a Kuroko y ni siquiera le había pedido perdón cuando por fin parecía que había entrado en razón. Eso es lo que pensaba, y aún así, podía asegurar que no odiaba al moreno. No era odio lo que sentía hacia su rival. Tal vez resentimiento, pero también estaban esas sensaciones de las que tanto disfrutaba cuando se enfrentaba a él, así que se encontraba un poco confuso. Además, hoy Aomine había vuelto a sonreír mientras jugaba. Kagami le había visto sonreír claramente, incluso le había escuchado reírse a carcajadas de las bromas de sus amigos. Y, eso también era extraño, porque el ver a su mejor rival así le había producido una sensación extraña en el estómago, y nunca le había ocurrido antes con nadie más. En ese momento, Kagami, especialmente no podía llegar a una conclusión que explicase por qué aunque había toda una semana por delante, las ganas de que llegase el siguiente viernes casi le impedían dormir por la promesa de otro de esos uno contra uno que casi le dejaban sin respiración. Al final, después de 40 minutos, Kagami consiguió quedarse dormido, con los recuerdos del partido contra Too de la Winter Cup y el color azul del mar ocupando toda su mente.

Aomine, en su propia cama, también le estaba dando algunas vueltas a lo sucedido aquel día. Había disfrutado de aquel día. Lo había hecho, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto. Creía haber olvidado lo que era salir y hacer algo con gente, con "amigos", más aún reír como lo había hecho. Y ese pensamiento le producía una sensación incómoda en el pecho. Había pasado mucho tiempo en el que estaban sólo él y sus "no" preocupaciones, y le había ido bien. O eso creía, pero ahí se encontraba pensando que al final no cambiaría ese día por otro en el que se hubiera quedado en casa, solo, mirando el techo, su ordenador, sus revistas eróticas, y otra vez el techo. Aún así no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si podía estar con esas personas. Después de lo que había pasado los últimos dos años, ¿estaba bien para él estar ahí entre ellos? No estaría mal hacer algo como lo de hoy alguna otra vez, de eso estaba seguro. Y parecía que el resto había pensado igual, además Kagami había jugado con él al baloncesto. Kagami había dicho de volver a jugar pronto. Podía volver a salir de casa a jugar con alguien con ganas de hacerlo, y no se aburría al pensar en ello. Aomine no se consideraba una persona impaciente, y no había muchas cosas que le pusieran nervioso, pero el peliazul no podía evitar revolverse entre sus sábanas preguntándose qué pasaría dentro de una semana. Hoy había sido un día interesante, además había aprendido cosas nuevas también interesantes. Kagami es Bakagami, A Bakagami no le gustan los perros, Bakagami es un auténtico glotón, Bakagami tiene un cuerpo "demasiado" atlético (y no sabe por qué sigue pensando en eso), le gustaba provocar y enfadar a Bakagami, a Bakagami le gusta jugar al basket con él en contra, y a partir de ahora a él también le iba a gustar jugar uno contra uno con Bakagami. _Incluso podríamos llevarnos bien_ – pensó Aomine, antes de quedarse dormido mirando la luz roja de la pantalla de su portátil.

x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x

**Notas**: lo primero, muchas gracias a las 3 personas que comentaron sobre el primer capítulo, ha sido gracias a ellos que pude seguir ya que casi puede conmigo el miedo a que no gustase la historia. :(

Espero que no parezca muy lento el fic. Siempre me han gustado las historias largas y me gusta describir las emociones que pueden llegar a sentir dos personas, como cuando se miran por ejemplo. :)

Soy un poco desastre, ni siquiera tengo perfil pero es que aún no sé qué poner jejeje.

Si os apetece dar ideas que os gustaría encontrar en futuros capítulos pues ¡todas las que queráis! También pueden ser ideas para otros AU de la pareja, que seguramente escribiré. Cualquier comentario por breve que sea me ayuda mucho mucho.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ¡a por el siguiente! ^^


	3. La negación aparece al primer roce

_Me aburro_ – pensó Aomine, tumbado en la azotea de Too, mirando al cielo desde hacía una hora, con una de sus revistas de Gravure Idol a su lado. Era la escena típica en la que sabías que encontrarías al moreno día sí y día también, a pesar del frío que hacía esa mañana. El lunes había ido a clase, a todas las horas menos a una, e incluso fue al entrenamiento de por la tarde, aunque llegó lo suficientemente tarde como para que Wakamatsu no dejara de gritarle durante 5 minutos. El miércoles sólo había ido a su primera clase, y Wakamatsu le había gritado unos largos 20 minutos. Era jueves y las intenciones de levantarse para ir a la práctica se desvanecían más a cada segundo que pasaba. _Me aburro_ – repitió, mirando el móvil por decimosexta vez ese día. No había recibido ningún mensaje esa semana (los cinco mensajes que recibió de Kise fueron considerados spam y eliminados de inmediato). No es que estuviera esperando que en la pantalla de su teléfono apareciera nada especial, pero Aomine estaba completamente seguro de que hace unos días le había dado su número a alguien, y que esa persona debería haberle informado ya sobre sus planes para la "cita" de mañana. Bueno, si el pelirrojo había perdido el interés o lo había olvidado, pues peor para él que no disfrutaría de su valiosa compañía. O igual era mejor para él, así no perdería el uno contra uno de manera humillante, como Aomine 'sabía' que iba a ocurrir. _Seguro que se ha asustado y tiene miedo de enfrentarse a mí porque sabe que va a perder_ – se dijo el perezoso sonriendo maliciosamente. No, en realidad Aomine sabía que Kagami sería la última persona que se daría por vencido en algo, él y Kuroko eran las personas más insistentes del mundo, nunca rindiéndose ni ante una causa perdida, siendo el diez especialmente impulsivo, cabezota, terco…

¿Es que acaso esperaba el tonto ese que fuera él quien le hablase? ¿Para qué le había pedido su número de móvil así entonces? ¿Había perdido el interés de verdad? Vale, pues sí es así Aomine podía hacer mejores planes para el fin de semana. Podría ir de compras con Satsuki, o incluso quedar con alguna de las chicas de su agenda, o ir a jugar al basket con…

…

_Me aburro_…

_Está bien, vamos a molestar al idiota, es una buena forma de pasar el rato_ – decidió Aomine, escribiendo un mensaje a su desafortunada víctima.

x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x

La semana transcurría sin ninguna novedad en el instituto Seirin. Las clases, los deberes atrasados y los entrenamientos intensivos, había dejado a Kagami con muy poco tiempo para pensar en nada más. Aún así, de vez en cuando se acordaba de su "compromiso" acordado para ese viernes. Tendría que avisar al imbécil de Aomine en algún momento, y lo sabía, pero también pensaba que no pasaría nada si esperaba a hacerlo en el último momento, total, sólo iba a mandar un mensaje en el que pusiera lugar y hora, nada más. No tenía porqué reflejar de manera alguna las ganas que tenía de que llegase el día siguiente para poder jugar por fin un poco de baloncesto de verdad. Más bien, no tenía nada de qué hablar con el jugador de Too, ¿pero parecía que quería tener motivo para hacerlo?

Kagami se encontraba en clase distraído en esos pensamientos cuando de pronto su móvil vibró en un bolsillo de la chaqueta de su uniforme. Extrañado, vio que había recibido un mensaje.

**Sigues vivo bakagamiiii? pense q querias ajustar cuentas xo ya veo q x fin aceptaste q NUNCA podras ganarmeee**

Perdiendo la cuenta de cuántas venas se le hincharon en tiempo record, y olvidando dónde estaba, Kagami se apresuró a responder.

**Shut up AHOMINE! t iba a decir la hora mañana y parece q no t enteras xo t recuerdo q ya t gane una vez perdedor!**

Kagami se aseguró a sí mismo que iba ignorar cualquier cosa que le pudiera decir el otro a partir de ese momento, pero su convicción sólo duró lo que tardó en leer el mensaje que llegó pocos segundos después.

**No cuenta BAKAGAMI! mal dia lo tiene cualquiera y no ganaste tu solo xo espero q disfrutases dl momento xq no s repetira nuncaaa aunq siempre s bonito soñar**

El puñetazo que dio en la mesa atrajo casi toda la atención de la clase. Kuroko ya se imaginaba qué estaba pasando al ver delante suyo a su compañero maldiciendo a su móvil con un aura asesina a su alrededor.

**¡El q va a tener q soñar cn lo q es ganar eres tu a partir d mañana bastardo! a las 5 n la cancha ve preparandote **

No le iba a decir nada más. Nada de nada.

**Asegurate entonces d no caer d culo como la ultima vez ¿aun t duele?**

Grrr, le iba a matar, tenía que pensar en algún modo de acabar con él, lento y doloroso. Kagami temblaba de ira, con su cara casi del color de su pelo, pero no pudo responder más mensajes porque el profesor le había visto y le había tirado a dar con una tiza para que atendiera. Sin dejar de jurar y gruñir, el pelirrojo se hundió en su silla, con más ganas que antes de que llegase mañana, pero por motivos no demasiado agradables.

Terminada la clase, y de camino al gimnasio para la práctica de ese día, Kagami aún no se había calmado del todo, y la mirada que le dedicaba Kuroko, indicando que sabía lo que ocurría para variar, no ayudaba para nada. Tenía que intentar dejar de pensar en ello o afectaría a su entrenamiento y se llevaría más de un golpe de la entrenadora. Era increíble como una persona podía cabrearle tanto sin ni siquiera estar presente, en eso también pensaba Kagami que no había nadie que superase a su rival. Su carácter irascible parecía volverse homicida cuando se relacionaba con ese imbécil y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, explotaría si se aguantaba. Además parecía que el peliazul le provocaba con lo que más odiaba, que era perder contra él. Ah pero ya vería, le iba a dar una lección que iba a recordar toda su, a este ritmo, corta vida.

"¿Estás bien Kagami-kun? Espero que no estés pensando en asesinar a nadie, eso sería malo para mucha gente así que por favor háblalo con alguien antes de hacerlo."

"¡Cállate Kuroko! Si alguien se lo busca de esa manera entonces es que se lo merece. Pero tranquilo que ya le voy a dar yo dónde más le duele."

"¿De quién estamos hablando Kagami-kun?" – Kuroko sabía perfectamente quién era la única persona que podía exaltar tanto a su amigo, pero quería que fuera él quien se lo "confirmara" – "parece alguien importante."

"¡Ja, eso es lo que se cree él, Don Importante! ¡Pero a partir de mañana va a llorar cada vez que se acuerde de su patético '_el único que puede vencerme soy yo_'!" – Kagami ni se daba cuenta de lo que pretendía e insinuaba su invisible compañero.

"Se te ve con muchas ganas de encontrarte con él. Casi parece una cita. ¿Sabes que tienes que tomar precauciones, verdad, Kagami-kun?"

"¿Por qué precauciones? ¿Qué me puede hacer el idiota ese? El que tiene que tener cuidado es Aomine. Lo que me voy a reír cuando te venga llorando porque no puede conmigo muajaja."

"…que te diviertas Kagami-kun" – Kuroko optó por dejar la broma esta vez, viendo que su excesivamente inocente luz no captaba nada de ella. Aunque Kuroko no llamaría exactamente broma a la intuición que tenía respecto a la relación de sus dos luces, pero primero tenía que observar cómo evolucionaba el asunto, antes de intervenir si viera necesario hacerlo.

x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x

Cuanto más rápido quieres que pase el tiempo, más lentos se te harán los segundos. Kagami hoy lo había comprobado durante toda la mañana. A la salida del instituto, se había despedido de Kuroko rápidamente, quedando en hablarse mañana para ir a la práctica que Riko había adelantado del domingo al sábado por tener asuntos familiares ese día. Kuroko no le había entretenido más y ahora estaba en su casa, vistiéndose con ropa de deporte y preparando su bolsa de deporte con un par de toallas, una botella de agua, cartera, móvil y llaves. Tras asegurarse que tuviera todo lo que necesitaba y mirar el reloj, eran las 16:45, se puso una sudadera bastante gorda encima de su camiseta, se calzó las botas de Aomine, planeando que a partir de mañana fueran completamente suyas, y salió de su apartamento para ir a la cancha del otro día, caminando rápido porque si no llegaría tarde, y no quería darle motivos a Aomine para que se burlase de él. Tampoco es que tuviera que darle explicaciones de ningún tipo al peliazul si llegaba tarde, pero no era correcto. Además si alguien iba a llegar tarde, seguramente sería el otro. Kagami sabía que Aomine era un irresponsable de cuidado, y si era capaz de llegar tarde a un partido oficial como ya había hecho en varias ocasiones, pues entonces seguro que no se molestaría en llegar puntual a jugar un uno contra uno con él. Pues si tenía pensado tardar mucho no se iba a molestar en esperarle. No, Kagami se iría a casa para no perder el tiempo y consideraría que el jugador de Too era un gallina que llegado el momento de la verdad no se había atrevido a asomar su fea cara. No le gustaría que no apareciera, porque de verdad quería darle una buena lección, pero si el muy estúpido era así pues no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Eso era lo que andaba dando vueltas en la cabeza del jugador de Seirin cuando de pronto empezó a escuchar el familiar golpeteo de un balón rebotando en el suelo y se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su destino. Siguiendo el sonido, que ahora escuchaba a la perfección, vio dentro de la cancha algo que de verdad no esperaba ver. Ahí estaba Aomine, con unos pantalones negros que sólo le llegaban a las rodillas y una camiseta blanca de tirantes que Kagami ya había visto antes ¿es que no tenía frío? Pero entonces, mientras observaba al peliazul enfrentarse a un adversario invisible, el diez se dio cuenta de que el otro ala-pívot estaba sudando ligeramente, veía como le brillaban los brazos y la cara, por donde resbalaban pequeñas gotas de sudor, que salían disparadas cada vez que hacía algún giro brusco o cuando echaba a correr hacia la canasta, esquivando a cualquiera que se le pusiera delante, aunque esas personas no estuvieran ahí en ese momento. Kagami se había sorprendido al ver a Aomine. Había llegado a la hora que le había dicho. No, espera, a juzgar por su estado, ya llevaba allí un buen rato. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado jugando y esperando? ¿De verdad había querido venir? La sorpresa inicial iba desapareciendo del rostro del pelirrojo a medida que seguía mirando al otro adolescente. Según iban pasando los segundos parecía que iba entrando en un trance, como si los movimientos de Aomine le hipnotizaran. Realmente su baloncesto era increíble. Kagami le admiraba por ello (aunque no se lo dijese a nadie), nunca había visto a nadie que jugase igual, ni creía que existiera alguien que se le pareciera. Era todo agresividad, agilidad y fluidez, impredecible y salvaje, ningún movimiento igual al anterior. Y parecía que el cinco estaba hecho para ello. El mismo Aomine tenía un aspecto salvaje, especialmente cuando sus ojos olvidaban su aburrimiento y se concentraban en algo, llenándose de furia e intensidad, y también tenía un aire exótico, con esa piel morena, de aspecto sedoso, casi delicado, y el color azul de ojos y pelo combinando a la perfección. Todo él era una combinación de provocación, misterio y… cómo decirlo… algo erótico.

"¿Se te han acabado las pilas Bakagami?"

Oír esa voz, sacó de golpe a Kagami de sus pensamientos. Por unos instantes olvidó dónde se encontraba, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí parado, y ahora estaba totalmente extrañado por lo que había estado pasando por su cabeza, algo asustado por cómo había estado mirando a su rival y lo que había pensado de él. Del propio Aomine. Nunca antes le había pasado con nadie y no sabía cómo reaccionar, aunque sabía que no era algo típico de todos los días.

"¿…Eh?" – preguntó embobado.

"Si crees que observándome descubrirás cómo derrotarme, vas a tener que seguirme a todas partes durante toda tu vida, y no creo que me apetezca mucho tenerte de acosador." – respondió Aomine, mirando al pelirrojo con su casi constante media sonrisa burlona, ignorante del caos mental del que intentaba librarse Kagami.

"¡¿Quién querría acosar a un bastardo como tú Ahomine?! ¡Además no te estaba observando, sólo estaba pensando!" – le gritó el diez, que había conseguido olvidar de momento el lío de su cabeza y se acercaba al moreno con el ceño fruncido.

"¿…Pensando, en serio?" – Aomine le miraba incrédulo pero no se molestó en esconder su tono sarcástico, para mayor irritación del otro – "Con esa actitud no le vas a gustar por mucho tiempo a tu novia."

"¡¿Qué novia?! ¡Yo no tengo novia!" – Kagami estaba enfadado y cada vez sabía menos el porqué.

"Ah no me extraña, nadie se atreve a salir contigo ¿verdad? Apuesto a que no has estado nunca con nadie. ¿Sabes lo que son las chicas verdad?"

"¡Pues claro que sé lo que son idiota! Para que lo sepas, me ha besado más de una. ¡Pero si no he salido con nadie antes es porque no me ha interesado nunca! ¿Es que acaso tú tienes mucha experiencia, Aomine?"

"Bueno, digamos que algo así" – no era del todo mentira, al menos sabía que tenía más experiencia que el pelirrojo por lo que se veía. Seguro que había besado a más chicas que él, y con alguna había llegado al roce. Nunca había llegado hasta el final porque perdía el interés muy pronto. Ninguna de sus relaciones había durado mucho y nunca han sido nada serio porque al final todas las chicas se volvían insoportables y aburridas, siempre reclamando cosas y quejándose de lo mismo. Pero Kagami podía pensar lo que quisiera – "Además las chicas con las que he estado eran increíbles, y todas con unos pechos enormes."

"¡¿Y-y e-eso qué importa?! ¿P-por qué dices eso?" – balbuceó Kagami, intentando no sonrojarse con las palabras de Aomine, que por lo visto sí tenía bastante destreza en el tema femenino (o eso creyó el pobre Kagami), pero fallando en el intento.

"Porque las mejores chicas son por supuesto las que tienen las tetas grandes, y así es como me gustan para que lo sepas" – dijo Aomine con gesto arrogante, aunque cambió a una mueca divertida cuando vio cómo había conseguido avergonzar a su rival – "¿Te avergüenzas sólo con eso? Pues sí que eres virgen Bakagami. ¿Al menos te masturbarás no?"

"¡Cállate AHOMINE! ¡No me interesa conocer tus gustos! ¡Y no tengo porqué decirte nada de lo que hago, eres un pervertido!" – la cara del jugador de Seirin ya parecía más un tomate que otra cosa. ¿Y qué si era virgen? No era para tanto, no le preocupaba serlo. Ya aparecería la persona indicada algún día.

"Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, ¿íbamos a jugar o no?" – preguntó el peliazul metiéndose el dedo meñique en la oreja con una cara de total indiferencia. Así que Kagami era virgen. No es que le interesase a Aomine, ni siquiera sabía cómo había salido el tema, pero había sido gracioso ver al idiota reaccionar así, otra cara nueva para recordar. Ah pero si se había besado con alguna mujer eh. Sus labios tocando otros labios. ¿Cómo sería besar a Kagami? Parecían bastante besables esos labios. Eran carnosos y perfectos para… espera ¡¿QUÉ?¡

"¡Pues claro que vamos a jugar, y espero que estés listo porque he venido a ganar!" – el pelirrojo le había quitado la pelota de las manos y ya estaba preparándose en el centro de la cancha para el partido. Aomine se encontraba en un pequeño shock, ¿de verdad acababa de imaginarse besando a otro hombre? ¿Y a Bakagami de entre todas las opciones posibles? Nonono, sólo había sido un error momentáneo, de ninguna manera Aomine Daiki podría querer besar a un hombre. A él le gustaban las chicas, sólo las chicas, con pechos grandes, enormes y blanditos, no tíos como Kagami, sin tetas de ningún tamaño, sólo unos pectorales duros y firmes, musculosos y bastante perfectos para… ¡Arrrg, basta ya! ¡Esto es una locura! El frío le estaba afectando a la cabeza, eso es, ya se le pasaría así que vamos a jugar para olvidarnos del tema.

"Puedes intentarlo Bakagami, pero no esperes buenos resultados. Gana el mejor de 50." – Aomine se colocó delante de Kagami con una postura defensiva, y los dos dejaron que comenzase el juego."

x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x

De verdad no había nadie que llevase a Aomine tan al límite como Kagami. Poco les había faltado para entrar en la Zona, pero habían acordado que era mejor no hacerlo. Aún así, los dos juegos habían sido de los más intensos que habían tenido en su vida, y a pesar de que ninguno de los dos ala-pívot había dado el 100% de lo que tenían, habían estado muy igualados. Aunque al final, estaba claro que a Kagami le faltaban cosas por aprender, y aunque sólo había perdido d puntos, Aomine había ganado. Y lo había hecho con una sonrisa en la cara, contento de haber tenido difícil conseguir la victoria.

"¡U-una vez más A-aomine!" – gritó Kagami, aún intentando respirar normal a causa de todo el esfuerzo que había hecho.

"¿Ah? Pero qué dices tonto, por mucho que juguemos el resultado va a ser el mismo. Además estoy cansado y tengo hambre. Llevamos aquí 2 horas."

"¡Sólo un rato más!"

"No"

"¡Venga vamos sólo u…!

"¡Qué no!" – dejando al niño despotricando y llamándole cosas que no merece la pena mencionar siquiera, Aomine se dirigió al banco donde había dejado sus cosas. Mirando su móvil, eran las 19:20, pensó que de verdad tenía hambre, pero maldijo por lo bajo porque tenía que coger el tren para llegar a su casa y tardaría al menos media hora. Mirando de reojo a su rival, que aún seguía de mal humor, se preguntó si el pelirrojo tendría planeado ir a cenar al Maji Burger o a algún otro sitio. Preferiría no tener que ir con él, no sea que la gente pensara que eran amigos, pero es que estaba hambriento y era un poco triste ir solo. Podía actuar un poco como si no conociera al otro y ya está, le interesaba únicamente la comida al fin y al cabo – "Oye Kagami, ¿qué tenías pensado hacer para cenar?"

"¿Eh? Ah, no había pensado en nada especial. Supongo que me haré algo en casa."

"Tch, entonces me voy. Qué aburrido, ahora a esperar al tren."

"¿Quieres venir y cenar antes? Te puedes marchar después – Kagami había preguntado antes de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. No sabía qué cables se le cruzaron para invitar a Aomine a cenar a su casa, y algo le decía que no era buena idea, pero ya lo había dicho y no estaría bien echarse atrás. ¿Qué podía pasar? Sólo le iba a dar de comer y ya está.

"¿…Huh? No me puedo creer que me hayas propuesto eso" – y es que de verdad Aomine no lo vio venir para nada. No creía que tuvieran la confianza para hacer eso. No se llevaban bien, no eran amigos ni compañeros, sólo conocidos que jugaban bien al basket. Y algo le decía que era mala idea ir así que mejor rechazaba la idea – "además ni siquiera le has preguntado a tus padres, así que mejor me marcho."

"…Emmm…vivo sólo y ya iba a cocinar algo para mí así que no es ninguna molestia en realidad" - por qué seguía insistiendo.

"¿Cómo que vives solo? Espera, ¿tú cocinas? ¿Y sigues vivo? ¿De verdad puedes cocinar?" – a Aomine le costaba procesar tanta información y cada vez se negaba 'menos' a ir a casa del otro, la curiosidad llamándole más que otra cosa.

"¡Pues claro que puedo imbécil! ¿Cómo crees que sobreviviría si no supiera cocinar?" – otra vez estaba el bastardo subestimándole y burlándose de él. No sólo sabía jugar al basket. ¿Tan difícil era de creer? – "Pero da igual, vete a tu casa. Nos vemos Ahomine. Juro que te ganaré la próxima vez"

"¡Espera, espera, no te pongas así! Es sólo que no me esperaba que alguien como tú cocinase, eso es todo. Normalmente los de nuestra edad no cocinan ni nada por el estilo." – Aomine había recogido sus cosas y estaba siguiendo al pelirrojo. No le iba a decir que no a comida gratis, y ya que vivía solo.

"Tch, pues yo llevo cocinando 6 años así que algo sé del tema. ¿Qué te apetece comer?"

"Hamburguesa Teriyaki"

"¡Para eso te vas al Maji Burger! ¡Elige otra cosa!"

"¿Entonces para qué preguntas? Mmm omurice."

"…Ok."

x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x

Habían conseguido llegar milagrosamente al apartamento de Kagami con sólo unos pocos más insultos repartidos entre ellos. Al entrar, habían dejado sus cosas a un lado y, después de quitarse los zapatos, se dirigieron por el pasillo hacia la sala principal, donde Kagami le dijo a Aomine que se acomodara mientras él preparaba la cena. Aomine no respondió, demasiado asombrado con el lugar dónde se encontraba, mirando a todos lados del salón de la casa que hasta hace media hora no pensaba visitar nunca, y sin entender cómo otro chico de su edad podía vivir allí solo, sin nadie que le molestase con órdenes y tareas.

"Lo que podría hacer cualquier adolescente con una casa como ésta, y tú dices que no tienes interés en las chicas. ¡Qué injusto es el mundo!"

Kagami no le respondió, demasiado ocupado con los ingredientes y utensilios para la cena como para contestar a un comentario que consideró demasiado estúpido.

"¿Cómo es que vives sólo? ¿Tan molesto eres que te mandan a vivir por tu cuenta?" – insistió Aomine, sin pensar mucho en sus palabras.

"…yo tenía que volver a Japón, se suponía que mi padre vendría conmigo, pero al final, el trabajo es lo más importante y, como sospechaba, acabé viviendo sólo" – respondió esta vez el pelirrojo. No era nada del otro mundo, ni un asunto muy delicado. Para él era algo normal con lo que llevaba conviviendo mucho tiempo, y no le importaba contárselo al otro.

Pero a Aomine no le gustó la cara que puso Kagami. El peliazul se mordió la lengua en cuanto comprendió que no había dicho nada bueno y que ese no era un tema de conversación agradable en esta casa. Y de verdad no le gustó la expresión de Kagami, nunca había visto tristeza o melancolía en esos ojos tan apasionados, y preferiría no haberlos visto ni volver a verlos de esa manera.

"Me gusta tu casa, parece cómoda."

Y solitaria. Aomine veía una casa amplia, limpia y ordenada (también sorprendentemente), pero no un hogar. Estaba todo demasiado vacío. Había pocos muebles, pocas fotos, poco de todo en general. Se notaba lo que le gustaba a Kagami, veía unas pesas, un balón, revistas de baloncesto y de ¿surf?, ¿Bakagami surfea?, y eso es ¿un cactus? Bueno el caso es que se notaba que la estrella de Seirin no hacía mucha vida en el apartamento aparte de comer, dormir y guardar sus cosas.

"Bueno, no está mal. A los de mi equipo les gusta bastante. Cuando hay alguna reunión fuera del instituto siempre me invaden el apartamento, pero no puedo quejarme."

"Mmm" – bueno al menos no estaba solo siempre – "¿cuánto vas a tardar Kagami? Tengo hambre y me aburro."

"¡¿Qué tienes, 8 años?! Tardaré unos 20 minutos. Vete poniendo la mesa."

"¿Ah? No quiero, estoy cansado, avísame cuando esté la comida" – declaró Aomine mientras se tumbaba a lo largo del sofá negro en el centro de la sala.

"Entonces supongo que me lo comeré todo yo."

"…¿Dónde están los platos?"

Servida la cena en la mesa (omurice y gyoza), Kagami con una ración el triple de lo normal y sentado en el suelo frente a Aomine, los dos rivales se prepararon para comer.

"Itadakimasu" – Aomine, con un poco de miedo, cogió uno de los gyozas del plato con sus palillos y se lo llevó a la boca. Se dijo a sí mismo que no esperase nada bueno de ello por si acaso, por eso cuando empezó a masticar la empanadilla, se llevó la mayor sorpresa del día, y eso que ya iban unas pocas – "¿Qué? ¡Esto está buenísimo! ¿Cómo lo has hecho Kagami?"

"Gyoza es mi especialidad, siempre hago de sobra y los congelo porque me gustan mucho. ¿Te gusta?"

"¿Es broma? No había comido ninguno igual" – Aomine entonces probó su omurice, y no pudo evitar sonreir, encantado de estar probando la mejor comida que recordaba desde que descubrió las hamburguesas Teriyaki del Maji Burger – "¡Y este omurice es hasta mejor que el que hace mi madre!"

"…Gracias" – Kagami por su parte, no pudo evitar ruborizarse por completo. Sentía el calor de sus mejillas y sabía que tenía coloradas las orejas, pero es que la cara de Aomine no tenía precio. Era como si tuviera 6 años menos y de verdad parecía alguien… adorable. No sabía cómo tratar con un Aomine así porque no sabía siquiera que existía – "Me alegra que te guste. Pero, ¿por qué parece que le tienes miedo a la comida?

"Oh créeme, si hubieras tenido que tragar comida cómo la que hace Satsuki, si no te hubieses muerto ya, serías tan desconfiado como yo. No sé cómo es capaz de hacer lo que hace con unos pocos ingredientes. Es un crimen, su modo de 'cocinar'."

"Jajaja, eso me suena extrañamente familiar. Mi entrenadora hace cosas como esas así que sé de lo que hablas" – Kagami no dejaba de mirar a Aomine, con una extraña sensación de satisfacción y contento, que se revolvía en su estómago al ver al otro disfrutar así de la cena que le había preparado. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo - "Parece que Momoi y tú os lleváis bastante bien. Siempre os veo juntos."

"Podría decirse que sí. Pero no pienses nada raro, conozco a Satsuki desde que éramos pequeños así que es como una hermana para mí. Además ya deberías saber que está obsesionada con Tetsu."

"Sí lo sé, no había pensado nada raro. Es sólo que por cómo te visto comportarte con la gente desde que te conozco, no pensé que tuvieras amigos, o que te interesara tenerlos siquiera."

"¡No hables tanto de algo que no sabes, Kagami!" – el comentario del pelirrojo le había dolido un poco, por muy cierto que fuese. No era un asunto del que le gustara hablar, y mucho menos con alguien que no había estado allí cuando pasó todo aquello desde lo de Teiko. Aunque lo irónico era que Kagami había sido el que lo había "solucionado", más o menos.

"Yo sólo estoy hablando por lo que he visto. Pero no es asunto mío mientras no afecte a Kuroko o mi equipo así que lo dejaré estar."

El silencio que hubo durante los 2 minutos siguientes fue uno de los más incómodos de la vida de Aomine. No sabía qué decir, ni quería decir nada en realidad. Disculparse no era lo suyo, y tampoco creía que una disculpa fuera lo idóneo en esa situación. Sabía muy bien lo que había hecho el año pasado, pero es que entonces no pensaba igual que ahora, no pensaba en nada de lo que piensa ahora.

Kagami notó un poco de preocupación en la mirada del otro; nunca le había visto así. Notó que estaba dándole vueltas a lo que había pasado, aunque intentaba disimularlo con su típico gesto desinteresado. No es que no le reprochase un poco su comportamiento al moreno, pero tampoco quería ser el causante de ese malestar en su rival, mucho menos cuando estaban cenando a gusto hacía menos de 5 minutos.

"Lo siento si lo que he dicho te ha molestado, no pensé en tu situación al decirlo, así que olvídalo. Mientras no vuelvas a hacer algo como lo que le hiciste a Kuroko, todo estará bien. Además ya no tiene sentido que te deprimas por algo así, siempre podrás encontrar un nuevo desafío si te lo propones."

¿_Por qué te resulta tan fácil disculparte_? – pensó Aomine, asombrado por las palabras del otro. Había ocurrido lo mismo cuando Kuroko le dio las gracias después del partido contra Seirin, cuando le enseñó a tirar. Era Aomine el que estaba agradecido, pero no dijo nada, Tetsu se le adelantó. Y ahora lo mismo, Kagami había dicho que lo sentía, cuando él no podía. Pero las palabras de la estrella de Seirin le habían vuelto a confortar, cómo cuando perdió contra él y le dijo que no era más que el principio, que volvería a enfrentarse a él cuando quisiera. No, no tenía pensado volver a ser cómo lo había sido. No podía volver a ser el Aomine de antes de Teiko, pero ahora veía las cosas con más claridad que nunca, y eso era gracias a Kagami y a Kuroko (aunque tampoco se lo iba a decir en voz alta).

"¿Ahora también eres psicólogo además de cocinero Bakagami? Debes de ser el primero de tu clase."

"¡Oye, déjate de chorradas que hablaba en serio! ¡Podías responderme, que hasta me he disculpado!"

"¿Tienes algún juego interesante? Veo que tienes la PS3 pero no creo que tengas porno ¿verdad?"

"¡No me ignores bastardo! ¡No, claro que no tengo porno pervertido! ¡Y no hay juego que valga hasta que no recojamos la mesa!"

_¿Por qué es tan fácil hacer que se altere tanto? Es demasiado fácil. Y demasiado divertido. Podría ser mi nuevo pasatiempo favorito_ – pensó Aomine mientras se levantaba protestando para ayudar a limpiar.

x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x

Aomine había decidido quedarse un poco más y coger el tren de las 10. No había clase al día siguiente después de todo, y ya tenía permiso de su madre. Además no se lo estaba pasando mal allí en casa de Kagami, recostado como estaba en el, a partir de ese día, "su sofá" cuando estuviera en el apartamento. Porque sí, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo había pensado que no le importaría volver si ello significaba volver a probar la comida del pelirrojo y poder molestarle más con otras cosas. Se sentía bien, muy bien…

O no. Ya no.

Kagami había decidido poner un juego de carreras de motos, y Aomine estaba perdiendo todas las partidas, eso si conseguía llegar a la meta y no se quedaba tirado en el suelo a medio camino sin poder volver a levantarse. Se estaba cabreando tanto que ya se veía más el color rojo en su cara que su moreno habitual.

"¡Esto está trucado Bakagami! ¡Cambia de juego y tira este a la basura! ¡Y tira el mando también que hace trampas!"

"¿Cómo va a hacer trampas un mando Ahomine? ¡Asume que eres malo y ya está! ¡En esto sí que nunca podrás ganarme muajaja!"

"¡Deja de reírte así, bastardo! ¡No tiene ningún mérito ganar en algo así, es más bien patético que sólo me ganes en esto BAKAGAMI!"

"¡Cómo puedes llegar a ser así sólo para no reconocer que eres un perdedor AHOMINE! ¡Eso si es patético, no tienes honor alguno!"

"¡¿Qué honor y qué mierdas?! ¡A cualquiera que juegue a este juego con este mando le pasará lo mismo, estoy seguro!"

"¡El otro día jugué yo contra Kuroko con ese mando y gané yo! ¡Hasta Kuroko es mejor que tú en esto, idiota!"

"¡Bueno vale YA! ¡Si digo que el mando hace trampas, es que hace trampas! ¡Si digo que el juego es una mierda, es que es una mierda! ¡Tetsu sólo tuvo suerte! ¡Y ya no quiero jugar más!"

"¡¿En serio me vas a salir con ESA actitud?!"

"¡Pues SÍ!"

"¿De verdad?"

"¡Qué SÍ!"

"¡Pues vale!"

"¡Pues eso!"

Arggg. Kagami no se lo podía creer. Lo siguiente que tendría que hacer sería llamar a una niñera para que se llevara a Aomine y le acostase en la cuna. Hasta el sabía que tenía un orgullo enorme, pero el de Aomine era más que descomunal, no llegaba a entender cómo podía caber tanta autosuficiencia en ese cuerpo. Y él iba y se lo perdonaba así. Grrr. Kagami estaba muy cabreado, además de indignado, y parecía que hasta estaba haciendo pucheros, cuando de repente sintió un dedo pinchándole en la mejilla. Sorprendido, el diez se giró para ver a Aomine clavándole el dedo índice de su mano derecha en su mejilla izquierda, mientras le miraba con una cara llena de curiosidad con un toque infantil, como si estuviera comprobando algo que acababa de descubrir.

"¿Se puede saber qué haces Ahomine?" – preguntó Kagami, con su cara repleta de confusión y desconcierto, sin saber muy bien cómo responder a esa chocante situación.

"Me he dado cuenta de que cuando comes, y a veces cuando te enfadas, se te hinchan los carrillos como los de una ardilla, y quería comprobar cómo se sentían."

"¿AH?"

"Son blanditos de verdad, ¿te pasa igual en algún otro sitio?" – preguntó Aomine a la vez que le clavaba el dedo bajo las costillas.

"¡Pfft ja!" – Kagami se tapó la boca con la mano e intentó alejarse lo máximo que le permitía su lado del sofá.

"…¿Qué fue eso Kagami?" – en la cara de Aomine estaba apareciendo una sonrisa que no le gustaba nada al pelirrojo. Le recordaba un poco a la de Imayoshi. Era perversa y con ninguna buena intención – "¿Acaso tienes cosquillas Bakagami?" – la voz de Aomine le gustaba incluso menos, más aguda de lo normal, y ahora ya empezaba a asustarse de verdad – "¿Me dejas comprobarlo?"

"¡No!" – gritó Kagami, pero Aomine ya se había lanzado sobre él y sus manos estaban atacándole por todo su pecho, especialmente por su abdomen y alrededor del ombligo – "¡Jajaja Ao-aomine jajaja para, pa-para jajajajajaja!"

"¡Vale pfft, pero sólo cuando digas 'Aomine-sama es el mejor' jaja!" – el peliazul seguía atacando sin darle ni un descanso al otro. Y lo estaba disfrutando mucho; no tenía suficiente de ver así a su rival, retorciéndose de la risa mientras intentaba librarse de él, sin éxito porque Aomine le tenía acorralado contra la esquina del sofá, y aunque Kagami era un poco más musculoso que él, la estrella de Too se estaba aprovechando al máximo de sus 2 centímetros más de altura para incapacitar al pelirrojo, que parecía tener problemas para respirar con normalidad.

"¡Jajaja si-sigue soñando bastardo jeje pfft, no te di-diría eso ni aunque jejeje me mu-muriera puajajaja!" – Kagami hizo uso de toda la fuerza que le quedaba, no mucha después de esa tortura, y consiguió volcar hacia la derecha a Aomine, con la mala suerte de que éste le agarró bien fuerte y le arrastró con él, acabando en el suelo los dos y rodando un par de veces. Para mayor desgracia de Kagami, Aomine había vuelto a quedar encima de él y volvía de nuevo a la ofensiva – "¡Pa-para jijiji en serio A-aomine para jajaja paraaa!"

"¡No hasta que di-digas las palabras má-mágicas jejeje!" – ya se oían más jadeos en la respiración de Aomine también y estaba empezando a sudar, a causa del forcejeo y de las risas. Pero es que no podía, no quería parar.

"¡jijiji aaah Por-por favor Aomineeee jajaja ya va-valeee!" – Kagami ya no podía más, se le saltaban las lágrimas y empezaba a pensar que las cosquillas eran uno de los peores y más crueles inventos de la historia.

Fue entonces cuando el tiempo pareció congelarse. Aomine se detuvo primero, al darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba el hombre que tenía debajo de él. Kagami tenía su camiseta negra de manga corta un poco subida, por lo que podía ver sus abdominales, y respiraba con dificultad, veía como su pecho subía y bajaba más de lo que normalmente haría. Las manos del pelirrojo le agarraban con fuerza las muñecas, en su inútil intento de frenar a Aomine. Y el rostro de Kagami… Aomine había visto ya un par de expresiones interesantes en el otro ala-pívot, pero nunca imaginó verle así, con su cara brillando ligeramente por el sudor, con esos ojos como rubíes a medio cerrar, llenos de lágrimas que habían forzado su salida, su boca entreabierta, con los labios húmedos, y mejillas y orejas teñidas de un rojo que parecía confundirse con el pelo de su cabeza. La mente de Aomine estaba bloqueada, con esa imagen grabándose a fuego en ella, sin ser capaz de asimilar nada más.

Kagami reaccionó unos segundos más tarde, recuperando la respiración poco a poco a la vez que intentaba entender la escena en la que se encontraba. Entonces vio que tenía a su rival perfectamente situado por encima de él, con un brazo a cada lado de su cuerpo, atrapándole, y él a su vez agarrándole sus muñecas. Al peliazul también le costaba respirar, y cuando Kagami por fin fijó su mirada en esos ojos azules, vio algo en ellos que le dejó sin respiración completamente. Esos ojos azules se veían casi negros, más profundos aún de lo que parecían antes, y reflejaban una mezcla de emociones que dieron algo de miedo al pelirrojo. Parecía que Aomine le devoraría en cualquier momento, no era muy diferente de ver a un depredador observando y vigilando a su presa, hasta creyó ver al otro enseñando sus colmillos por un instante. Pero también veía algo más cálido, igual de pasional pero menos bestial, y Kagami no sabía qué era. Nunca nadie antes le había mirado así. No, nunca antes se imaginó que alguien le pudiera mirar así, como si fuera algo… algo único. Eso si terminó por alarmarle del todo, no podía pensar en ninguna razón lógica por la que Aomine le estuviera mirando así y el no saber exactamente qué le estaba pasando ni lo que sentía en ese momento estaba acabando con su cordura. Porque eso no era normal ¿verdad? ¿Verdad que no?

"¿A-aomine?" – preguntó Kagami, algo temeroso de la reacción del otro, y no seguro del todo de querer salir de esa situación, ni cómo hacerlo.

Aomine sintió como si hubiera roto un hechizo de seducción y se levantó de un salto todo lo alto que era. Ya de pie bajó la mirada de nuevo hacia Kagami, que no se levantaba aún del suelo, y tras unos segundos recapacitando, volvió a poner su gesto arrogante, sonriendo vacilón.

"No sabía que tenías un punto tan débil Bakagami, igual me aprovecho de él hasta que digas lo de que soy el mejor."

Kagami sintió una punzada de decepción en el pecho al ver la reacción del moreno, pero no permitió que le afectara, lo ignoró y se levantó para enfrentar al peliazul.

"¡Te he dicho que ni en tus sueños Ahomine! ¡Y ya me cuidaré para que no vuelvas a hacer nada así!"

"¡Ja! Espero que sepas cómo protegerte porque si no lo vas a pasar mal." – y diciendo esto Aomine se dio la vuelta para coger su móvil y dirigirse hacia la entrada – "yo ya me voy que mañana tengo cosas que hacer. Igual hasta voy a la práctica."

"¡Más te vale que vayas o empezarás a quedarte atrás!"

"Eso no pasará nunca Bakagami. Me voy."

"¡Aomine!"

"¿Qué?"

"Podemos repetir el plan de hoy otro día. No voy a parar hasta que te gane."

"No hay días suficientes entonces. Ya hablaremos" – dedicándole al pelirrojo una última sonrisa arrogante, se alejó haciendo un gesto con la mano.

"¡Que te den capullo!" – le gritó por último Kagami al cinco antes de cerrar la puerta.

Había sido un día muy largo. Kagami sentía como si estuviera en una nube pero a la vez estuviera cayendo en un descenso lento e interminable. Se estaba hundiendo en algo que desconocía casi por completo. Ordenando los hechos en su cabeza, sacaba en limpio que, en general hoy se había "divertido". Aomine le enojaba más en un día que lo que cualquier otra persona en toda una vida. Pero desde la Winter Cup, y más esta última semana, había empezado a comprender que tal vez el moreno no era la persona que creía que era y le había juzgado un poco mal. Hoy había comprendido por completo que, aunque el peliazul le enfadase cada 2 minutos, no le disgustaba realmente, era hasta entretenido e incluso a veces él hacía lo mismo y conseguía molestar al otro. Hoy también había descubierto que con Aomine nunca se aburría, tanto dentro como fuera de la cancha (irónico, ya que el moreno se aburre constantemente, o eso dice), y en cuanto a lo que había pasado en el salón hace 10 minutos… seguramente sólo ha sido la emoción del momento. No había conocido a nadie así antes y tal vez así es como empezarían a llevarse bien realmente. Aunque lo que sintió Kagami, no sólo por su parte, sino por la de Aomine también, y lo mismo por la tarde, era ¿atracción?

_¡Arggg no lo sé! Igual tengo que hablar con Kuroko, sé que él me lo explicará para que yo lo entienda_ – pensó Kagami antes de apagar las luces y dirigirse a su habitación para dormir, estaba cansado de tanto pensar.

Mientras tanto Aomine había conseguido llegar a tiempo de subirse al tren y se encontraba pensando cosas parecidas, pero a la vez distintas a su manera. De verdad que ya no sabía qué mosca le había picado. Había pasado de estar molestando a su rival. aprovechándose de sus cosquillas que tan casualmente había descubierto, a que de pronto a su cuerpo y mente les dieran unas ganas casi irrefrenables de atacar al pelirrojo, en el estado en el que se encontraba. Algo, no, todo lo que había visto en el pelirrojo en ese instante le había incitado a hacer ciertas cosas, y ninguna buena. Había sido un buen día, había jugado al baloncesto y fue increíble, la cena había sido más increíble aún, y sí, lo había pasado bien el rato de después en compañía de Kagami (aún seguía pensando que debería tirar a la basura el maldito juego de las motos). Con todo ello al final había aceptado que estaría bien hacer cosas como esas con su rival de vez en cuando. Pero, cómo había sucedido lo otro, eso no podía comprenderlo. No una, sino dos veces había sentido la tentación de bes ar a Kagami hoy, y lo hubiera hecho si la voz del pelirrojo no le hubiera devuelto a la realidad. ¿Por qué querría besar a Kagami? Nunca había querido hacerlo con ningún otro hombre. ¿Tan necesitado estaba? Tal vez debería quedar con alguna chica para desfogarse. Sí, eso sería lo mejor. Así se me pasará esta tontería y veré a Kagami como otro tío cualquiera. Igual el próximo día que nos veamos ni siquiera pienso en ello. Y con esa idea Aomine dejó de pensar en el diez para ponerse a soñar despierto con Mai-chan, la única chica que parecía interesarle en ese momento. Aunque tal vez un poco menos de lo habitual. Qué raro.

x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x

**Notas:** parece que estoy bastante inspirada, además de tener tiempo libre y no dormir muy bien, así que estoy subiendo capítulos bastante rápido. Espero no estropear un poco la historia al correr tanto, pero estoy bastante emocionada y no puedo evitarlo. Cuando la termine seguramente la repase y cambie alguna cosilla. :)

Otra vez muchas gracias por comentar, y siento que haya expresiones que algunos no entiendan, que ya me ha pasado jajaja. Jo, es que a mí me hicieron gracia y acabé poniéndolas. =S

Espero que os siga gustando y no se haga pesado, que además creo que algún capítulo se alargará. A mí me parece que va avanzando. ¡Hasta la próxima! ^^


End file.
